Last Christmas
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: It is christmas but Amy does not care. She is furious and makes a vow to never chase after Sonic again. All the girls got heart broken last christmas and Amy and Cream made a plan for christmas but what happens when the boys see what they do? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Last Christmas

Christmas. The most wonderful time of year. So beautiful snow or no snow it is still unbelievable. So why do I not like it? Oh I don't know maybe because Sonic never LISTENS TO ME! I mean seriously one time I tried to give him a present and guess what he did…. He didn't even look at me. Imagine that he didn't even LOOK at me! All that happened last Christmas was me, Rouge, Tikal, Cream and did I mention me got broken hearted because of the STUIPID MEN!

Yeah my name is Amy Rose and I will not go after Sonic The Hedgehog anymore. I stay true to my word and this I tell you I WILL do. So I guess I will go to Creams house noting else to do. So I went over to Creams house and Vanilla opened the door. "Hello Vanilla may I come in please?" I asked her "Of Corse darling." was her answer she is so sweet the mother I never had. Cream came out of her room to see who was at the door poor girl she must have been still crying!

She is older now she is 19 while I am 24 only five years not THAT bad. "AMY!" she screamed and jumped on me I laughed still the same old Cream. She said "What are you doing here? Oh never mind lets go plan what we are going to do for CHRISTAMS!" I laughed once again we went up to her room and sat on the floor she then said excitedly "So what are YOU gonna do for Christmas?" MY smile dropped and I said "Well except for not chasing Sonic anymore I don't know." her smile dropped as well. "Why did the boys do that last Christmas?" Cream asked sadly in no more than a whisper "I don't know Cream I just don't know".

Sonics pov

I was running I was having the time of my life. I was buying presents for everybody Cream, Tails, Knux, Tikal, Rouge and Vanilla. But I felt like something was missing someone oh whatever I thought. He can't forget anyone I'm Sonic The Hedgehog right?

"SONIC!" someone screamed I looked over my shoulder to see Tails. "Hey Tails whats?" I asked Tails "Oh nothing just saw you and wanted to say HAPPY CHRISTMAS"!

I chuckled and looked at the time "Oh crap hey Tails gotta go see ya tonight." and I was off.

With Amy (normal pov)

Amy and Cream were talking about what they should do for Christmas but couldn't think of anything. Finally Cream sighed and said "Amy I can't think of anything." Any looked at her and nodded "Neither can I.". Amy and Cream looked at the floor sadly suddenly Amy snapped her fingers making Cream jump Amy looked at Cream and said excitedly "Cream I know what we are going to do today".

At Tails house at night

"Well guys it's time to open presents and spend time with each other then go to bed." Tails said excitedly. Everyone laughed even Shadow he warmed up Tails was older now he was 20 Sonic was 24 Knux was 21 Vanilla was now forty Tikal was 22 and Rouge was 29.

Everyone was excited and happy but Sonic felt like something was missing. 'Whatever' he thought so they started talking. Then all the girls got a text one after one that was odd all the boys thought so yeah they were talking having a great time.

Then all of the sudden Knuckles said "People are right boys are obnoxious." And we all just laughed. Sonic then added "Only sometimes Knux." And kept on laughing with everybody else they were all laughing their heads off.

Then all of the sudden the news lady Scarlet Garcia came on T.V. and all heads were turned tord the T.V. in question.

"This is Scarlet Garcia we all want to wish you a happy Christmas and a happy new year." Then all of the sudden there was music.

Scarlet then said "Well it looks like we have a surprise. Cause here comes some special girls obviously on a stage rolling down the street tords Christopher's house go outside and look this is Scarlet Garcia marry Christmas".

And the news went off all the boys looked at each other then sped out the door and outside to see the girls.

Everyone was there and the stage stopped and a guy came out and said "Hello everybody enjoying yourself?" everyone cheered yes. The man chuckled and went on "Good so just to make you have a better time these two special girls are gonna sing for you tonight. Please enjoy it they just came up with this idea tonight and along with the song so please enjoy it have a wonderful evening everybody goodbye." And then he left.

Everyone's head was looking around looking for the girls then finally the music came on and the girls started to sing the music. But there were no girls in sight.

Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away.

This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special.

Everyone was looking everywhere but couldn't find them and the song carried on.

Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away.

This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone….special.

The girls then came out but their black hats covered their faces so no one could see them and they continued singing.

Amy: Once bitten and twice shy I keep my distance but you still catch my eye.

Cream: Tell me baby do you recognize me well it's been a year it's wouldn't surprise me.

Then they took their hats off and showed the crowed who they really were.

Amy: Happy Christmas I wrapped it up and sent it with a note sayin "I love you" I meant it. Now I know what fool I've been but if ya kiss me now I know you'd fool me again.

Both: Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special. Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special special.

Cream: A crowded room filled with tired eyes I'm hidin from you and your soul of ice. I thought you were someone to rely on me I guess I was a shoulder to cry on.

Amy: A face on a lover with a fire in her heart. A man undercover but you tore me apart ooh ooh.

Both: Now I found a real love you'll never fool me again. Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special.

Then all of the sudden Tikal, Blaze and Rouge came out and they all sang together.

All: Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special special. Last Christmas last Christmas I'll give it to someone special.

The song ended and they all bowed then Amy said "Thank you everybody that was a song dedicated to what happened to us last year. Because well we all like one of the Sonic boys and last year during Christmas we tried to gave them a present bur guess what they did they ran away."

The crowed gasped in shock and Amy nodded her head "Yup and also we tried to tell them our feelings but they yelled at us and ran."

The crowed shook their head in shame and the Sonic boys blushed and hid sort of when everyone looked at them. The girls just laughed and Amy said "I love Sonic Rouge loves Shadow Cream loves Tails and Tikal loves Knuckles and there ya have it".

Then all of the sudden Sonic came up Amy grabbed her with one hand by her left hip and with a sudden burst of bravery kissed her.

Amy was shocked and had her eyes wide open Sonic saw that then closed his eyes and rubbed her back. Amy relaxed let the tenseness go away wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

Sonic tilted his head left to right three times and kissed deeper. Amy smiled and also kissed harder. The crowed went "awwww" but the Sonic crew just gasped eyes open wide and their jaws dropped.

Sonic kissed harder and lifted her up more and Amy moaned and made her grip on Sonics neck harder. Sonic moaned and sighed happily.

They broke apart breathing heavily and Sonic leaned his forehead on Amy's and smiled then whispered but loud enough for the crowed to hear "I love you Amy Rose." And kisses her again this time lightly.

Amy broke the kiss and snuggled his chest and whispered back "I love you to Sonic The Hedgehog" and Sonic nuzzled her in her own chest and sighed happily. They didn't realize that Shadow, Tails and Knuckles explained to the girls why they did that stuff and the girls kissed them they went home and had a fantastic Christmas as the crowed left with smiles on their faces.

(I hoped you liked it oh but there is more enjoy.)

Everyone was by the fire sharing stories about their years on Christmas and Sonic winced on Amy's because of him.

The girls and boys were hugging each other or kissing or something. Here is the picture: Shadow chest was pressed up against Rouges chest, Cream was hugging Tails and Tails was smiling hugging back, Knuckles was holding Tikal in his arms kissing her forehead from time to time and Sonic was holding Amy in his arms as well once in a while nuzzling her under her chin and spoiling her to death.

Amy was finishing her story "And then I gave up chasing Sonic and went home crying my eyes out then later slapping myself saying 'Get out of it Amy snap outta it'. It never worked but then later it did and I went to bed with a broken heart deciding to give up on him and that is what happened last Christmas".

Sonic had tears running down his face and said "You maybe able to forgive me but I'll NEVER forgive myself". Amy stroked his head saying "Shhhhhhh." Trying to calm him. Sonic kept crying and nuzzled her under her chin then kissed her there and relaxing in her chest.

Sonic calmed down a bit you could hear his small sobs but he calmed down. "So everyone lets give each other presents." Tails said everyone nodded and the boys handed the girls a present as did the girls.

Sonic frowned and said "I'm sorry Amy I didn't get you a present because I forgot about you I am so sorry." And he started crying again.

Amy sighed and kissed his head and gave him a hug Sonic calmed and kissed her passionately while he grimaced.

Sonic broke away and got a small smile on hid face a said to everybody "Sorry guys but I have got the perfect present for Ames gotta jet." And he was of.

They all smiled and started a conversation Cream said "I think that it is great that we are all together." And everybody agreed. They talked and then Sonic came back fifteen minutes later and came in front of Amy. Sonic kneeled on one knee and said to Amy "Amy you are my world, my life and my soul and I want to ask you a question". Sonic pulled out a black box and asked "My darling rose from heaven will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me".

Amy gasped and tears came out of her widened eyes and stuttered "Well Sonic I…well you see I…I." Sonic saw her face and put the box away. Sonic looked at the ground and said in a heartbroken voice "I understand you don't want to marry me I understand why because I ran away from you so much and it is such a rush alright." Sonic grimaced in pain.

Amy smiled and screamed "YES YES YES OF CORSE I WILL SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" and jumped on him tackling him to the ground. Sonic smiled HUGE and spinned her around the room and then brought her down holding her bridal style kissing her as soon as she came down.

Sonic broke away crying tears of joy "Then it is settled we shall get married on Friday!" Amy looked at him shocked "But Sonic it's only Tuesday plus all that stuff we have to do". Sonic didn't care and said "Then tomorrow we shall start immediately." Amy smiled and laughed in happiness and kissed his nose. "I love you." They both said everyone clapped and the couple jumped they forgot they were there then they all laughed opened their presents and went to sleep Amy and Sonic nuzzling each other lovingly until they fell asleep.

This has defiantly been one heck of a Christmas.

Authors comment:

YAY IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! YES! I hope you guys liked it I worked hard and I know Sonic is kinda out of character here but HEY THIS IS MY STORY I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!

Haha I hope liked it I certainly did. Thank you all LOVE YOU!

Sonic and Amy: Please RxR our next story bye. *blushes*

Shadow: Please no flames we did nothing wrong.

Rouge: We worked hard on this so please no flames thank you and bye.

Everyone: Thank you for reading this we all appreciate it thank you bye LOVE YA! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

This found on a story BY The Daughter Of Artemis (dude...don't blame me with this if you are annoyed but trying to save this website)

HEY THERE HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god. How long has it been? Oh dear XD**

Well, I am **_HAPPY_** to inform you that I will be _**re-writing**_ **_this story_** in a very short time!

I apologize for leaving all of my stories on hold for so long. But, I am back and will be updating all of my stories in due time :)

Some will be being _re-written or updated_, however

It will be better when re-written. I promise, guys :)

I will see you guys soon! =D


End file.
